[unreadable] Funds are requested to support a European Phage Biology Conference. The meeting is to be held in Edinburgh Scotland, UK and is scheduled for July 26-29, 2008. The meeting is designed to bring together a diverse group of biotechnologists and basic research scientists that are engaged in the science of applying bacteriophage (phage) biology to current needs in health, food safety, and biotechnology. Attendance is also anticipated by funding agency personnel, regulators and journalists. The funding will be utilized to facilitate the attendance and participation of U.S. scientists, especially young investigators, Postdoctoral scientists, graduate students and under represented minorities. Funds are requested to support a European Phage Biology Conference. The use of bacteriophage in biotechnology has expanded exponentially in the recent past. Current interests range from phage to protect foods to phage therapy to cure MRSA (multi-drug resistant Staphylococcus aureus) and other antimicrobial resistant pathogens that are endemic to clinics world-wide. This meeting is designed to bring together a diverse group of biotechnologists and basic research scientists that are engaged in the science of applying bacteriophage (phage) biology to current needs in health, food safety, and biotechnology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]